Bati 800
The Pegassi Bati 800 and Bati 801 are sports bike featured in the The Lost and Damned episodic pack for Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V Description In The Lost and Damned, the Bati 800 is depicted as an upmarket sports bike to match or beat the likes of the NRG 900. The bike is largely modeled on the Ducati 848 or the Ducati 1098, the tail unit bearing more of a resemblance to the self-supporting item of the Ducati Desmosedici RR minus the top-exit exhausts. The motorcycle appears again unchanged in Grand Theft Auto V. Performance Even as its performance and light body weight is considerably good and already ranks above nearly all choppers in TLAD, the Bati 800 is a lower-end high-end bike, with the slowest acceleration and top speed (297 kmph) among the Bati 800, Double T and Hakuchou, just like recent Ducati superbikes are less powerful than Japanese competition. However, the bike's lower engine power is a blessing in disguise; it gives the bike better stability during accelerations and cornering, and minimizes excess burnouts and spinouts. The Bati 800 is a gang vehicle of the Uptown Riders. Gallery Bati800-TLAD-front.jpg|A Bati 800 in TLAD. (rear quarter view) Bati 800 vs Police-GTAV.jpg|Bati 801 being chased by police in GTA V. FBI Granger (Front)-GTAV.jpg Variants * A unique lime green and light orange Bati 800 can be found in the beginning of Malc's first random character encounter. * The Bati Custom & 801RR are customized, sportier versions of the Bati 800 and 801. Colours The Bati 800 is Obtainable in this Colours The Lost and Damned In The Lost and Damned it is Obtainable in this Colours Locations The Lost and Damned * Commonly spawns in Northwood and East Holland, Algonquin, where the Uptown Riders are commonly found. * Bati 800s will spawn at the player's safehouses as a reward for completing Angus' Bike Thefts. GTA V * Can be bought for $10,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. * Can be stolen by threatening the people at a motorcycle racing activity. Notable Owners * D owns a red Bati 801 (as seen in the mission Chop). Trivia *The name Bati may be derived from the term "Batty" which is a derogatory slang term for a gay or effeminate man, as well as slang for the gluteus maximus. **This is further influenced by the name on the side of the bike "Bati 801," which can be read as "Batty Boy." **This follows the tradition of parodying the brand names of luxury Italian goods, such as the sports car manufacturer Grotti and premium clothing brand Shodi. *"Bati" is also a Filipino slang for masturbation. *Contrary to its actual name, one of the bike's badges and the Uptown Rider's website give the bike's name as the "Bati 801", which was the beta bike name. *The Bati 800 plays The Beat 102.7 by default when entered. *The Bati 800's speedometer shows its highest listed speed as 190 MPH. Navigation }} de:Bati 800 (IV) es:Bati 800 fr:Bati 800 pl:Bati 800 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Sport bikes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Gang vehicles